


Implosion

by sheepmouse



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, fill-in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepmouse/pseuds/sheepmouse
Summary: Drake Mallard’s dream project was almost complete. And then it all came apart.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. A Slight Setback

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this last August, but didn’t finish until now. Apologies for awkward timing with world events.

As Drake woke up, he felt this throat tickle. Sitting up from the couch, he reached over to the side table for water. Before he could drink, he began coughing harshly.

After his fit subsided, he shakily took a few sips. Each gulp stung his raw throat. Rubbing his face, he checked his watch. Today was the first day shooting the climax scenes. He hesitantly attempted one of his lines.

“I am the-”

Instantly he began hacking.

Groaning, Drake hurried to suit up, cursing himself. He just had to give Darkwing a gravelly voice. Sure, it helped him land the role, but he hadn’t considered how taxing it would be over a whole movie shoot. Stuffing his pockets with cough drops, Drake exited his trailer and headed to the set.

=========

Drake spotted Director Alistair Boorswan browsing the catering table. As he approached, Alistair curtly greeted him without turning away from a tray of sweets.

“Morning Mr. Mallard. I hope the downgrade from hotel to trailer didn’t disturb your sleep too much. I know it did mine,” he grumbled, scrutinizing one of the muffins.

Drake tried to interject, but was interrupted.

“I apologize for the abruptness, but Mr. McDuck’s all over my tail feathers on the spending. I assured him it’s normal to go over-budget, but does he care? Of course not!”

Drake tried again, but was again cut off.

“You’d think an adventurous businessman like him would understand the potential we’re building for his studio, but no! All he cares about is the bloody budget!”

Alistair flung out his arms in agitation, losing his muffin in the process. A nearby crew member caught it, noted Alistair’s temperament, and backed away slowly. Alistair sighed and began walking towards the set. Drake followed along.

“I have a meeting next week with him to negotiate for additional funding for the finale. The trailer should wow him enough that he’ll loosen his purse strings, but I know the perfect shot to seal the deal.”

Alistair turned to face Drake. His usual aloof demeanor dropped as he excitedly set the scene.

“Haggard confronts Darkwing on the police rooftop, claiming his scare tactics are too dangerous. Extreme close up of Darkwing’s face. A smirk as Darkwing replies, ‘Let’s get dangerous.’ Smash-cut to title.”

Drake winced as Alistair looked gleefully at him for a response. Nervously, Drake struck a thoughtful pose and nodded. Alistair beamed, oblivious to the oddness of the gesture and ordered everyone to their positions.

Drake reluctantly climbed on top of the faux bulkhead, begging his voice to cooperate.

From behind the camera monitor, Alistair gave the signal, “And action!”

The actor playing Commission Haggard approached from below.

“Hey, I’ve got a bone to pick with you! You can’t just flap around in the night. You’ll terrify people! It’s too dangerous!”

Drake smirked as he began to speak, “Let’s-" Instantly, Drake began to choke, doubling over.

Everyone on set awkwardly turned to Alistair, who stared in horror, mouth agaped.

“Cut!”

=========

Alistair rubbed his temples in frustration.

“You ruptured your voice!?”

Drake flinched, “It’s just a little sore, I can still-”

Alistair held out a hand to silence him. After a long pause, he resumed.

“We’ll work around it. Go back to your trailer.”

Drake started to protest, “Sir, I swear I can-” but Alistair cut him off.

“I need you to be in tip-top shape for the climax. Just focus on resting for now.”

=========

Drake entered his trailer, his forced smile dropping. Grabbing his giant Darkwing plush, he crawled into the sheets on the couch. Hugging the doll tightly, he started to tear up.

After a few minutes, Drake began composing himself. Darkwing wouldn’t let something like this get the better of him. This was still a dream project come true. Sure it wasn’t going exactly how he’d like, but it was still a miracle to be given this opportunity.

Everything was ok. He just needed a little sleep and he’d be ready to go. As Drake began to doze off, he remembered the upcoming Darkwing signing at the sofa store. He was finally going to meet his hero in person AND start shooting the thrilling climax of the movie. Nothing was going to stop next week from being the best time of his life.


	2. An Awry Signing

As Drake slowly regained consciousness, he looked around. Everyone had already left the signing.

What happened?

Did he faint when he met Mr. Starling? 

Picking himself off the ground, Drake flushed as everything came back to him.

So meeting his hero didn’t go quite the way he had hoped. 

Drake had run numerous outcomes in his head, from the outlandish to the only slightly delirious. He had envisioned a meeting of the minds, the exchanging of life stories, maybe a hug and invite to visit Mr. Starling anytime he wanted?

Instead, he got brushed off and crushed under two ducks. 

But hey, at least Mr. Starling knew he existed. That was something right? He even got to touch him, as weird as that sounded. Having him collapse on top of him was kind of like a hug? He could have done without having the wind knocked out of him though.

Checking the time, Drake saw he hadn’t been out too long. There was just enough time to swing by Starducks and get back to the set. Mr. Starling seemed really excited about the movie. He couldn’t let him down. 


	3. A Harshly Closed Door

Drake’s head throbbed as he slowly pushed himself up. As resilient as he was, the blows from the door had given him a minor concussion, causing him to collapse against the back wall. 

As his memories returned, his physical pain subsided to the emotional. 

Why?

Did he say something wrong?

He had freaked Jim out. Why did he always do that to people?

As Drake tensed into a ball, he noticed the ground was weirdly soft. Patting around, he realized there was someone underneath him. Drake scrambled off as much as was possible in the confined space and called out, “H-hey, are you ok?”

There was no answer, but Drake could feel the person’s chest rising and falling. There seemed to be another person underneath them, also unconscious but breathing. Jim must have thrown them in here too.

Brushing away some welling up tears, Drake checked for a doorknob. Feeling none, he threw his weight against the door. He tumbled forward as it easily swung open. Turning back, he noticed the people inside were security guards. Drake’s heart dropped. This wasn’t just some petty squabble anymore, but a dangerously escalating situation. 

What should he do? Call the police? 

No, he dreaded Jim might not comply in the state he was in. Drake didn’t dare imagine the terrible outcome that could happen if that were the case.

Talking him down wouldn’t work, Jim seemed to really hate his guts personally. 

If only he really was Darkwing Duck. Darkwing always saved the day with only minor comedic injuries. No one ever got seriously hurt or killed, well at least not on screen.

That was it! Drake sprinted to his trailer and quickly grabbed his costume. He ran through the studio lot, listening for any sound of commotion. There was a sudden loud rumble up ahead. Drake suited up. Maybe Jim wouldn't listen to Drake Mallard, but hopefully being Darkwing Duck would give him some sort of leverage. Drake struck a power pose and ran inside.


	4. A Failed Rescue

Drake avoided Jim’s face as he began packing his belongings in the trailer. A room that had once been a reliable haven after a grueling day of acting now felt like a courtroom filled with judging eyes. 

The tragedy of the accident exhausted Drake to the point of numbness. 

He and Launchpad had saved the crew.

Launchpad had talked Jim into giving up his rampage.

Jim saved both of them from the explosion. 

Everyone did the right thing. 

How did Jim still end up dead? 

Wrapping his giant plush up in a blanket, Drake held it tight. Launchpad’s words of encouragement suddenly echoed in his mind. He wouldn’t give up. Not now, not ever. He wouldn't let anyone down ever again.


End file.
